<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware the Bewear! by CinnaBomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344398">Beware the Bewear!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaBomb/pseuds/CinnaBomb'>CinnaBomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Corporal Punishment, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panties, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon the Series: Sun &amp; Moon, Spanking, Wild Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaBomb/pseuds/CinnaBomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you try catching a tough Pokemon to impress the Boss, you get a lot more than you bargained for...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware the Bewear!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heehee, I really love Guzma and it's about time I wrote a fic of ya boi. Have this dumb story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!"</p><p>This was a bad idea.</p><p>You were running through the bushes, a pain in your side as you tripped over branches. Behind you, you could hear crashing noises as it followed you, arms outstretched, like the Bewear wanted nothing more than to give you a hug. Too bad that if it did that, you could say goodbye to your spine!</p><p>You were all out of Pokemon - the Bewear you'd seen looking for berries had been like, way stronger than you realised and all of them had fallen trying to catch the stupid thing. Luckily you'd managed to tire it out a little, so that was probably why it hadn't caught up to you yet, but that could change at any moment! And you'd just wasted your last Great Ball, too, so no chance trying to catch it and bring it to Guzma and Plumeria unless you ran into another Grunt.</p><p>You felt like you were going to barf - the Bewear was getting closer and closer and you were starting to get tired. Your only hope was to catch up to where you and your homies usually met and hope their Pokemon could scare off the Bewear or they had something to catch it with, or you'd be an Ex-Grunt!</p><p>You were so busy panicking you didn't notice the dip in the path until it was too late. You landed with a squawk on your face, and though you weren't badly hurt, a big shadow fell over you and you heard a cry.</p><p>"Be-wear!"</p><p>"Stay back!" you screamed.</p><p>"Yo, Golisopod! Wreck this sucka!"</p><p>
  <i>That voice...</i>
</p><p>"B-boss!" you cried, eyes shining as you looked up.</p><p>Guzma stood there, arms folded as his Goliosopod struck a pose and then ran at the Bewear, clicking its pinsers and wavings its claws menacingly. You Grunts at Team Skull knew that Guzma's favorite Pokemon was actually pretty chill, but the Bewear didn't. You watched in awe as the huge bug Pokemon managed to chase the bear back into the forest, the bushes shaking as the two giants dashed through them. Panting, you got to your feet, brushing dirt off your knees.</p><p>"Tch. I send you guys out to go stealin' Pokemon, not running around nearly getting eaten!" Guzma said, turning to you with a frown and his hands on his hips. Oh no, he didn't look too happy.</p><p>Guilt churned your stomach and your relief at being saved drained away under Guzma's annoyed stare. You wanted to curl up in a ball and roll away somewhere, or let the wind blow you away.</p><p>"I...'m sorry, Boss," you mumbled, hanging your head in shame. "I just wanted to impress you..."</p><p>Above you, Guzma sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," he said, his hand settling on top of your head, ruffling your hair, noticing your dismal expression. "Relax, will ya? I ain't gonna kick you out over somethin' so dumb. Whaddaya take me for?"</p><p>"Really?!" you gasped, looking up at him, the sinking feeling in your stomach lifting a bit. You were so worried that you wouldn't be in Team Skull anymore, or something.</p><p>However, Guzma had bigger fish to fry. He folded his arms and looked down at you and the smile slid off your face. Uh-oh.</p><p>"Don't think you're gettin' away with this, though," he chided. "What you did was really stupid."</p><p>Your hopeful expression fell and you looked down at your feet, biting the inside of your cheek.</p><p>"I know, Boss."</p><p>Guzma nodded, apparently satisfied you understood his position, then beckoned you with a finger, rolling his eyes. You couldn't blame him for that, you didn't know what had come over you, except you just really wanted to have something cool to show him. Guzma was like that - everybody in Team Skull looked up to him.</p><p>"Well, c'mon. Follow me."</p><p>You nodded and trotted after Guzma down the path leading towards the beach, though he cut to the right so you ended up on a little deserted patch of it rather than the mainland. You figured he was going to put you through some rough training or something and hoped he had Revives if that was the case - your Pokemon were down for the county. So you were a little confused when Guzma sat down and waved you over.</p><p>"C'mere, kid."</p><p>Puzzled, you obeyed Guzma's instruction, wondering what he was going to do while chilling out back here while he made you swim laps or whatever, when you suddenly pitched forward, flinging your arms up. At first you thought you'd stumbled on the sand, but no, Guzma had tripped you so that you'd fallen perfectly across the Boss's lap.</p><p>You blinked, a bit dazed by the sudden fall, but everything snapped into place when you felt Guzma settle a firm hand on your mid back, holding you down. Oh no.</p><p>
  <i>Don't tell me he's gonna-!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Smack!</i>
</p><p>You let out a squeak of surprise, twisting your head to gawk up at Guzma (not that he could really tell with the mask).</p><p>"You can't be serious!" you gasped.</p><p>"Oh, but I am," Guzma smirked, getting to work and setting a brisk pace of steady swats.</p><p>You could hardly believe what was happening - you were getting a spanking from your Boss like some bratty kid! Your face grew hot at being punished in such an embarrasing, intimate way, but it didn't last long, not with Guzma landing firm smacks to your ass. The Team Skull regulation shorts were softening the blow a bit, but the pose you were in, bent over the Boss's knee like this, was definitely enough to make anybody squirm.</p><p>"Seriously, Grunt?" Guzma scolded, the sound of smacks filling the air, "A damn Bewear? What the hell were you thinkin'?"</p><p>"I - ow!" you spluttered, trying to explain, even with Guzma making sure to smack yout upper thighs too. "Oof! I know that - ah! - they're strong Pokemon, so I thought - eek! - it was too good to pass up!"</p><p>"You're lucky it was just one and ya boi was nearby!" Guzma said, scoffing. "I'm plenty strong without dumbass Grunts nearly getting themselves killed over wild Pokemon they ain't strong enough to handle!"</p><p>"Ow!" you squawked after a particularly hard smack. "I know you are, Boss, but-"</p><p>The only 'but' Guzma was interested in was the one in front of him, and another harsh spank cut off your attempts at explaining your big mistake and you cried out in pain.</p><p>...Though not as loudly as you squealed when Guzma tugged at your shorts, dragging them down until they bunched around your knees. Your face burned a bright enough pink that it was visible even with your mouth covered up by a mask. You weren't expecting him to do that, but apparently he was really serious about teaching him a lesson. No wonder all the Grunts were so scared of making him mad!</p><p>"Bosssss!" you whined, burying your face in your hands. You felt like you were going to burst into flames - your Boss knew you wore underwear with little Pikachus on them. So not cool!</p><p>"Cute panties," Guzma teased, giving another couple of hard smacks to each cheek. "Didn't have you down as a Pikachu girl."</p><p>The smacks were all the sharper now you only had a pair of thin cotton undies protecting you from Guzma's large hand. It was even making you gasp and yelp with each smack, jerking every time. Thanks to Guzma's size, he could easily cover the entire area, leaving no part of your bottom untouched. He smirked at the way you wriggled in discomfort on his lap - clearly the pain was starting to get to you, but he wasn't quite ready to let his naughty little Grunt up just yet.</p><p>"Aah!" you squealed, beneath another harsh spank, tears beginning to well in your eyes. "Ooh! Boss, please, it hurts!"</p><p>"Yeah, kinda what I was going for, ya little moron!" Guzma said, raising his knee a little to change up the angle. "We might be into takin' Pokemon, but not running after ones that dangerous! S'why you come get me or Plumes, kid!"</p><p>Smack, smack, smack. His hand kept up its brisk pace and you whined, toes drumming in the sand. You were trying hard not to struggle too much, but it was impossible to keep still when you were getting punished like this!</p><p>"Owww! I-I know, Boss! I swear I won't do it again" you whined.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Guzma replied, nearly satisfied. Just one more stretch to go.</p><p>"Noooo!" you moaned as you felt him beginning to tug at the waistband of your panties. "No, Boss, please, not that, anything but that! Please!"</p><p>"Calm down, kid," he instructed gruffly, mercilessly tugging them down anyway and ignoring your wail of humiliation. "Nothin' I ain't seen before. Now be good and hold still, ya boi's almost done."</p><p>He gave you a couple of seconds to compose yourself and you folded your arms and buried your head in them, bracing yourself for the last stretch of your punishment.</p><p>The first smack gave you such a sharp burst of pain your mouth fell open in a silent shriek, but he didn't give you time to dwell on it, delivering swift, stinging smacks to your bare bottom, cheeks bouncing a little with each firm smach. Your skin was flaming hot to the touch and oh-so-helpless, pinned down on his lap with Guzma's free hand. When your shoulders started to shake, he knew you were crying.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Boss...!" you sobbed into your arms. "I just wanted to help! 'M sorry..."</p><p>Finally, the spanking stopped. It took you about a minute to notice, the  throbbing pain making it still seem like you were being punished. However, Guzma started rubbing your back to help you calm down, making encouraging noises as you got your breath back and got used to the afterburn.</p><p>"You're alright, kid," he said. "Chill out, would ya?"</p><p>Slowly, you did calm down, wiping your damp cheeks. You went and pulled up your Pikachu underwear, though you left the shorts - the thought of denim rubbing against your freshly-spanked backside made you cringe. Guzma moved his hand off you and sat you up, letting you cling onto him for comfort, breathing steadily and relieved it was over. Funny, but the heavy feeling in your stomach since the Bewear was chased away had lessened.</p><p>"You done crying now?" Guzma asked, though his tone was friendly. You nodded, but shame made your shoulders droop.</p><p>"Everyone's gonna laugh at me for this," you mumbled, pulling your hat down over your face.</p><p>"Better not," Guzma replied with a snort, giving your shoulder a pat. "Done this to plenty of Grunts before you, kid. Believe me, ain't nobody gonna say so much as a word or else."</p><p>"Really?" you asked, peeking up at him. A smile tugged at the corner of your lip.</p><p>"Sure. Even done it to that Gladion twerp once or twice," he smirked.</p><p>You giggled, wiping your face some more. Gladion didn't hang out with Team Skull much and when he did, he always acted like he was so much better than everyone else, just because he had that weird Pokemon of his.</p><p>"No way!" you snorted, imagining the look on Gladion's face while he was getting a good hiding.</p><p>"That's more like it," Guzma grunted, then gestured. "C'mon, we gotta head back before the tide comes in. Don't wanna have you pull you outta the sea, too!"</p><p>You nodded and got up, yanking up your shorts. It hurt, but you could deal. Guzma stood too, stretched until the bones in his shoulders popped and shook out the hand he'd been spanking you with. Even though he was the reason your butt was still throbbing and why you probably would be sleeping on your stomach tonight, you were still glad to be by his side as you left the beach. Goliosopod was waiting at the path, chattering at Guzma for leaving him behind.</p><p>"Aw, shut up," he grumbled at the Pokemon and you giggled again.</p><p>Together, you headed back home to Po Town, and your homies were waiting for you at the usual spot. You waved at them as you approached, hoping they wouldn't guess what had happened - that was a secret between you and Guzma. You knew he wouldn't tell. Yeah, being in Team Skull was hard and you definitely wouldn't be repeating your mistake from today...but at least you know Boss had your back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>